Hollywood Bound
by plainwhitets.bluecrush
Summary: Massie Block has left the building! ...and into L.A. She's bff's with the Jonas Brothers and is now going on tour with them! What happens when her ex-best friends come into the picture? Jossie JoexMassie ? Nissie NickxMassie ? Jassie? Cassie? Massington?


**Massie Block: **was sick of Westchester. The rest of the Pretty Committee had ditched her for making them go on a boyfast. She was demoted to LBR and decides to leave. But when the rest of the gang (including those Briarwood boys), come to L.A. the summer before senior year, they find her. She's successful now, a famous singer, model, and actress. She was actually surprisingly nicer, funnier, and prettier than she used to be. She was going on tour with her best friends (other than Ryan Sheckler, they going surfing together), the Jonas Brothers. What will happen when the Briarwood boys are falling for her when she's in love with one of the Jonas's? Can you spell DRAMA?!

**Alicia Rivera: **Ever since Massie left, she had become BOCD's alpha and finally gets what she wants, including Derrick Harrington. The whole gang chooses to go to L.A. to spend the summer together before senior year. But what happens when Massie comes back into the picture?

**Dylan Marvel:** Has lost twenty pounds and has found love in Chris Plovert. She has missed Massie since she left and became Alicia's beta.

**Kristen Gregory: **Still rules the soccer field and is still captain of her soccer team. Believed everything Alicia said about Massie and now she hates her old alpha leader. Is now dating Kemp Hurley.

**Claire Lyons: **Ever since she and Cam broke up, she has never been better. She has a new boyfriend now, named Trace, who is on the baseball team. She still misses Massie and still feels bad that she never tried to help her as Alicia started to take power. She hates Alicia and wants to quit the New Pretty Committee (NPC) but is afraid that Alicia will make her life a living hell.

**The boys**

**Derrick Harrington:** Is now dating Alicia ever since he dumped Massie for being an LBR and before she left for Hollywood. But, he can't help but miss her. Can't wait to go to California with the rest of the Westchester gang.

**Cam Fisher: **The blue-eyed, green-eyed boy is happier now that he and Claire were broken up. He was actually happy for her when she got a new boyfriend. He had really fallen for Massie Block before she left. Now he hasn't seen her for four years and can't wait to find her when they go to L.A. He's the only one who really knows Massie is famous as she is. The others never really paid attention to her anymore. They hardly even knew what she looked like, seeing as they tried their best not to get involved with anything that she did. But, Cam surprises them later by tickets to somebody's concert.

**Josh Hotz: **is super duper HAWT and broke up with Alicia because she was being the rude, mean, female-dog that she was. He hated her for that. What she never knew was that he was in love with her best friend.

**Kemp Hurley: ** is in love with Kristen and is no longer that pervy little seventh grader that he used to be. He respected girls now, much to his friends' surprise. Is stoked to be going to California with the rest of his friends.

**Chris Plovert: **is now dating Dylan and is extremely happy about that, seeing as he had liked her since the seventh grade. Really hopes to have fun on the Cali streets but, can't help but feel that tension is going to rise when they get there.

**New characters**

**Kevin Jonas: **he is Massie's ultimate best friend. He's twenty one now and he and Massie can always count on each other. He's the only one who knew about Massie's past, including on how she used to be alpha and how she met Claire and how she was de-throned by her ex-best friend and ditched by her ex-friend, and they treated each other like family. He and Massie hang out a lot and LOVE going to Starbucks with each other.

**Joe Jonas: **Massie's crazy, funny, awesome best friend. He loves to goof around with her and they totally have fun with it. Massie and he were always fooling around on stage, having little competitions while they danced on stage during the Jonas Brothers and Massie Block concerts and during the songs the two groups sang together. They were tighter than the boys' skinny jeans. And they were tight! But… the nineteen year-old was starting to like Massie, more than a best friend should.

**Nick Jonas: **The shy one of the quadruple. He was just as goofy as Joe when he was with his brothers but got nervous whenever Massie was around. Was he starting to like her? This broadway-loving boy was the most sensitive and helped Massie vent out her feelings. He was also the song writer in the band and loved when he and Massie helped each other write them. He is seventeen just like Massie.

**Ryan Sheckler: **Massie's surfing buddy who's dating A.J. Michalka. Massie had taken an interest in surfing and hired Ryan to teach her how to, after a couple of lessons, they started to become friends. They weren't tighter than her and the Jonas boys but, they were friends. Simple as that.

**Trace Martin: **his school's baseball star. He was dating Claire, who he loved very much. He considered himself lucky to be with her. He was also friends with the soccer boys but, stayed with his baseball buddies most of the time. Even though he knew Claire and Cam were long since over, he still felt just the tiniest bit of jealousy.

**JoexMassie? NickxMassie? Jassie? Cassie? Massington? DerrickxAlicia? You decide. **

**So, tell me what you think. It's not very good but, I just had an idea. Tell me if I should continue this! I do not own the Clique characters, the Jonas Brothers, Ryan Sheckler, or A.J. Michalka. If I did, do you honestly think I would be here? Okay, maybe I would but… not as much! :) I know it's kind of weird but, I just HAD to add the Jonas Brothers in this story! I love them so much! Please review and tell me what you think and which couple you think should be in the story? I'm not a big Massington fan, idk why, but whatever you want, I'll make it work!  
**

**Anyways, peace, love, and Jonas.**

**-Steph**


End file.
